


Védelemként bezárva

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Snarry - Harrynek az utolsó roxforti évében mindennél fontosabb volt, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat, ezért megpróbálta félretenni a gyűlölködést Pitonnal szemben.Majdnem egy teljes év munkájának gyümölcse, hogy Harry olyan mentális erőre tett szert, ami végre elég lehetett Voldemort elpusztításához, miközben megtanulta Pitont tisztelni.De vajon arra is elég-e, hogy Pitonnak megmondja az igazat, miképpen is érez iránta, még mielőtt a katasztrófa bekövetkezik?





	1. Érzelmek

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti természetesen.
> 
> Készült a Hungarian Witches Sabbath kihívására 2008–ban, az Amortentia csapatban, az „akaratok csatája” kulcsszó felhasználásával.

A léptei alatt ropogtak a száraz falevelek. Már késő ősz volt, ez látszott is a fákon, amik már szinte mind kopaszak voltak, csak néhol tarkította néhány sárgás vagy vöröses levél az ágakat.  
  
Éjfél felé járt az idő, a lombtalan fák között kitekintve látni lehetett a Holdat, amint szerényen bevilágítja a tájat.  
  
Nem sietett, pedig kellett volna. Próbálta megszaporázni a lépteit, de kevés sikerrel járt. Ideges volt, és ez meg is látszott rajta. Ugyan túl gyér volt a holdfény ahhoz, hogy igazán megvizsgálhatták volna az arcát, de ha valaki közelebbről látta volna a férfit, megállapíthatta volna, hogy minden másodperccel közelebb került a szívrohamhoz, mely állapotot remekül lefestette a sötétbe meredő tekintete és arckifejezése.  
  
Lassan, sután lépdelt az avaron. Arca még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, homlokán izzadtság gyöngyözött. Bal kezével kisimított egy hajtincset a szeméből, ruhájába törölte nyirkos homlokát, és botorkálva menetelt tovább, még mindig túlságosan lassan.  
  
Talán azért, mert most először remeg annyira a lába, mint még soha, pedig sokszor állt Voldemort előtt. Voldemort… A Fehér Mágia gyakorlói, élükön a Kis Kiválasztottal, A Fiúval, Aki Túlélte hatalmas diadalt arattak a sötét mágus felett. Mekkora megkönnyebbülés.  
  
Egy percre el is feledte, miért is indult el ilyen kései órán a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Az erdő közepe felé tartott, ahol nemrég hatalmas hullámokban áradt ki a mágia. Ezek a varázsrezgések olyan erővel bíró energiát bocsátottak ki magukból, hogy valószínűleg az egész varázsvilág beleremegett. Csupán kivételes erejű mágusok okozhatnak ilyen jelenséget. A mainak egyszerű, mégis jelentős oka volt:  
  
Harry Potter legyőzte Voldemortot.  
  
Albus szerint minél csendesebben kell megközelítenie a helyet, nehogy észrevegye valaki. Majd amilyen észrevétlenül csak lehet, el kell hoznia Harryt, még mielőtt ideérnének az aurorok, vagy az újságírók, hogy felmérjék a helyzetet. De még van ideje addig, míg Dumbledore értesíti a varázslóvilágot a tényről, hogy a mágiakitörés, ami innen eredt, nem volt véletlen.  
  
Állítólag a harcról még a griffendéles fiú barátai sem tudtak, mivel elkábította őket. Nem szólt, mert tartott tőle, hogy bájitaltanára megátkozza, ha bejelenti hova megy. Perselus néha úgy érezte, hogy ha Harryt a Mardekárba osztotta volna a süveg, akkor lehetősége nyílt volna már fiatalon közelebbről is megismerni. És ezt nem bánta volna.  
  
A távolból reccsenés hallatszott, és ő megtorpant.  
  
– Nox! – suttogta, mire pálcájának fénye kialudt, és ő egybeolvadt az őt körülvevő sötétséggel.  
  
Perselus hallgatózott, de semmit sem hallott… talán egy denevér volt, vagy valami egyéb különleges lény. Minden fényforrás nélkül tett egy pár lépést, és meglátta a kis tisztást, ahol valamitől furcsán vibrált a levegő.  
  
Persze… Albus említett valami erős pajzsot, amivel Harry megvédte magát, mikor Voldemort végezni akart vele. Milyen érdekes, hogy egy diák ennyire ki tudta cselezni az évszázad egyik legerősebb mágusát, Roxfort nagyra becsült igazgatóját, hogy annak már csak későn jutott a tudomására, mi is történt.  
  
– Lumos! – suttogta a varázsigét, és igyekezett minél halkabban odasietni.  
  
Mikor a tisztásra ért, egy pillanatra megállt benne az ütő a látványtól.  
  
Az egész területen felégett a talaj, két oldalt pedig úgy tűnt, mintha meteor csapott volna be a helyszínre. A távolabbi ponton látta a fekete hamu kupacot, ami a Sötét Nagyúrból maradt, a másik oldalon meglátta Harryt, amint a földön fekszik.  
  
Odarohant, de mikor elérte őt, egy láthatatlan erő visszalökte, mire hátraesett. Nyögve tápászkodott fel, hogy körülnézzen, mi is történt.  
  
Harry néhány méterre tőle feküdt a földön, karjai tehetetlenül pihentek mellette. Fekete talárja szakadtan lógott rajta, és vagy egy tucat kisebb–nagyobb sebből vérzett. A fiú arca szinte falfehér volt, éles kontrasztban sötét hajával. Piton kétségbeesetten káromkodott, majd lassan közelített, nehogy megint a földön találja magát.  
  
– Harry – mondta. – Harry, Perselus vagyok!  
  
Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva Harry fáradtan megmozdult a hang irányába, de a szemét nem nyitotta ki. Ilyen messziről még azt sem lehetett megállapítani, hogy mennyire sérült meg.  
  
– Harry, én vagyok az, Perselus – mondta újra, egy kicsit hangosabban.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, de aztán… nem sokkal később varázserő bizsergett a levegőben – úgy tűnt, a maradék erejével megszüntette a védelmet.  
  
Perselus lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és valóban nem ütközött ellenállásba. Gyorsan odaszaladt hozzá, és óvatosan a hátára fordította, rettegve a látványtól. Harry sápadtabb volt, mint ő valaha is – a ruháját messziről is látta, hogy szétszakadt –, de ennyire nem gondolta volna… Valami embertelen harcot folytathattak itt.  
  
Szerencsére elvesztette az eszméletét, legalább nem fájt neki, ahogy Perselus a karjaiba vette, és nem is látta a férfi aggódó tekintetét. Neki csak egy mester, aki egy évig tanította az okklumencia rejtelmeire, és a legerősebb védekezésekre. Sosem gondolt volna rá úgy, mint lehetséges társra.  
  
Miután biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatal férfit megfelelően erősen tartja, vett egy nagy levegőt, és koncentrálni kezdett a hoppanálásra, ami így társasan egy kicsit nehezebb volt. Egy másodperc múlva már ott állt a Grimmauld tér melletti kicsiny utcában. Gyanakodva körülnézett, de furcsa mód egy lélek sem volt jelen a környéken, a halálfalók Voldemort halálának hírére még jobban lapítanak.  
  
Perselus elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mennyi időbe telik, amíg az egész varázslóvilág megtudja, hogy Voldemort többé már nem létezik.  
  
Aztán felidézte magában a címet. A régies épület azonnal láthatóvá vált, ő pedig az ajtóhoz sietett, egyik kezével erősen tartva Pottert, hogy a másikkal egy pillanatra elengedve, ki tudja nyitni az ajtót. A bejárat halk nyikorgással engedett, ő pedig belépett rajta, majd fél lábbal becsukta maga után.  
  
Amikor belépett, az előszobában lévő fáklyák rögtön felgyulladtak, és Perselus azon érzése, mely szerint senki nem tartózkodik a főhadiszálláson, rögtön tovatűnt, ahogy többen is előjöttek a nappaliból.  
  
Először Lupint és Blacket pillantotta meg, amint sápadtan siettek elé, aztán a háttérben feltűnt az ifjabbik Weasley és Granger.  
  
– Az előbb értesített Albus a helyzetről – mondta nyugodt hangon Lupin, de ettől függetlenül arca teljes aggodalmat tükrözött. Miután odaért hozzájuk, végignézett az eszméletlen fiún. – Merlin szerelmére… – suttogta halkan.  
  
– Miért kellett Pitonra bízni egyáltalán? – dühöngött Black.  
  
Perselus nem törődött vele, hanem továbbra is Lupinra nézett.  
  
– Melyik szobát készítettétek elő Harry számára?  
  
– Megmutatom – mondta, és fürgén elindult az emelet felé.  
  
Az emeleten a második ajtóhoz vezette, majd kitárta azt: Perselus besietett, és lassan leengedte Harryt az ágyra. Leült mellé, majd megvizsgálta: megnézte a pulzusát, kezével megérintette a homlokát. Lupin idegesen figyelte, miközben Black állt a háta mögött. Granger pedig könnyes szemmel követte nyomon minden mozdulatát, miközben Weasley átölelte.  
  
– Hippocrates már úton van ide? – törte meg a csendet Perselus. Kezét elvette Harry jéghideg homlokáról, pálcájával pedig takarókat varázsolt elő, amiket rá is terített.  
  
– Igen, pillanatok kérdése, és itt lesz – mondta halkan Lupin. – Hogy van?  
  
Perselus egy darabig nézte a megviselt arcot, aztán sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem jól – rázta meg a fejét. – Nagyon megerőltette magát a mentális támadásokkal, amikkel sikerült a Sötét Nagyurat elpusztítania… miközben ő is elég súlyos belső sérüléseket szenvedhetett el.  
  
– Nem hangzik túl jól – motyogta Sirius a háta mögött.  
  
– Talán mert nem is az – tette hozzá szemrehányóan Piton, és visszafogta magát, hogy ne dühöngjön az ostoba eb miatt. Emlékeztette rá magát, hogy ez nem az–az idő, amikor a férfi fejéhez sértegetéseket kellene vágnia. Bármennyire is nem kedvelte Blacket, azért Harry úgy szerette, mint az apját, és ezt bizonyos fokig tiszteletben tartotta, mikor felkészítette őt a nagy küzdelemre.  
  
Hangokat hallott a folyosóról, mire megfordult, már ott állt Hippocrates az inasával.  
  
– Perselus – biccentett neki a gyógyító, mire a férfi felállt, hogy köszöntse barátját. Hippocrates aggódóan nézett Harry felé. – Jöttem, amint megtudtam, mi történt. Albus mindig megtalálja a módját, miként érhet utol a leggyorsabban… Milyen állapotban találtad őt?  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– A belső sérülései biztos vagyok benne, hogy többnyire a hatalmas mentális összecsapástól származnak, ezen felül sok hámsérülése is lehet, tekintettel a szakadt ruhájára.  
  
– Értem… mindenkit megkérnék, hogy hagyja el a szobát, amíg megvizsgáljuk, és meggyógyítjuk – mondta hangosabban, aztán Perselusra nézett. – Te is, kérlek.  
  
Inkább nem ellenkezett barátjával, utolsóként, halkan zárta maga után az ajtót. Hallotta, hogy Lupin azt javasolja, menjenek a konyhába, igyanak meg egy teát. Mindenki vele tartott, de ő nem bírta őket követni.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, miközben lehunyta a szemét, hogy uralkodjon magán. Nem akarta elveszíteni Harryt… most nem. Egy év munkájának gyümölcse volt, hogy végre túltegyék magukat a gyűlölködésen, és ő közelebbről megismerhesse a fiút. Az utolsó hónapban már egészen úgy tűnt neki, hogy Harry is megkedvelte valamennyire… ez reményt adott arra, hogy a jövőben is a közelében maradhasson, hiába végez nem sokára az iskolában a fiú.  
  
Harry ragaszkodott a házhoz, és ahhoz, hogyha végez majd a Roxfortban, akkor itt éljen Siriusszal. Perselus még akár el is viselné a férfit, csak hogy Harry mellett lehessen, a régi jelentések rendezésekor.  
  
Elrugaszkodott a faltól, és úgy döntött, csatlakozik a konyhában a többiekhez. Hippocrates első útja úgyis a közeli hozzátartozókhoz fog vinni, hogy ismertesse Harry állapotát.  
Lesétált a lépcsőn, aztán bement a konyhába, majd odament a tűzhelyhez, hogy öntsön magának egy csésze erős teát. Black és Lupin egymással szemben ültek az asztalnál, mindketten roppant feszültnek tűntek, Black a kezével dobolt, míg Lupin a távolba meredt.  
  
Weasley, Grangert félig átkarolva tartotta, és csöndesen várakoztak. Perselus egy varázslattal felmelegítette az elhűlt teát, aztán leült az asztal, ajtóhoz közeli végébe. Lupin ekkor vette csak észre őt.  
  
– Valami hír?  
  
Perselus megrázta a fejét, aztán hátradőlt, és lassan kortyolni kezdett a csészéjéből. Felesleges volt megkérdezni, a várakozók kérnek–e, mert mindegyikük előtt ott állt az asztalon a csésze érintetlenül.  
  
Talán egy óra telhetett el, de Perselusnak, és a várakozó társaságnak, egy végtelenségnek tűnt, mire felbukkant Hippocrates és Augustus. Mindannyian felálltak, mikor csendesen közelebb jöttek az asztalhoz. Perselusnak nem kevés erőfeszítésébe tellett, hogy rendezze vonásait, mikor ugyanis meglátta a gyógyító arckifejezését, kicsit megrémült.  
  
Hippocratesnak mintha nehezére esett volna megszólalni, ők pedig nem mertek rákérdezni. Pedig Perselus tudta, hogy bármennyire is súlyos állapotban találta a fiút, nem haldoklik… inkább a maradandó sérülésektől tartott nagyon.  
  
– Mostanra sikerült meggyógyítanunk azon sebesüléseket, amik a képességeinkből telt – kezdte Hippocrates komolyan. – A harcban elszenvedett töréseket, hámsérüléseket, de…  
Sirius sápadtan előredőlt, kezével az asztal szélét markolva.  
  
– De? – kérdezett rá nyomatékosan.  
  
– Azzal viszont nem vagyunk tisztában , milyen állapotban ébredhet fel – magyarázta a gyógyító –. Úgy vélem, hogy a mostani állapotáért túlnyomórészt a kimerült varázsereje a felelős. Normál esetben azt mondanám, hogy már nem is élhetne... – itt egy darabig elhallgatott, mert megbánta, hogy így fogalmazott –, de Harry Potterről van szó.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte most halkan Lupin.  
  
Perselus erre dühösen felmordult.  
  
– Úgy, hogy Harry Potterre nem érvényesek az általános szabályok.  
  
– Ahogy Perselus mondja – helyeselt Augustus, aki eddig csak némán figyelte őket –, egy normális varázslót, átlagos képességekkel, teljesen megviselt volna ekkora varázserő kiadása magából, de mivel az utóbbi időben Harry ereje igencsak megnőtt, az ő helyzete egészen más… és hát ez mentette meg az életét.  
  
Lupin tétován bólintott, hogy érti. Perselus nem is csodálkozott rajta, hogy a vérfarkas és Granger tűnnek csak jól informáltnak.  
  
– Mikor tér magához? – kérdezte csendesen Perselus, és nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a reménnyel teli hang az ő szájából jött.  
  
Hippocrates egy kicsit elmosolyodott.  
  
– Lehet egy nap, lehet egy hét is, amíg regenerálódik a varázsereje annyira, hogy felébredjen – válaszolta, miközben megigazította magán a talárját indulásra készen. – De ahogy az előbb is kifejtettem, nem tudjuk, hogyan érzi majd magát, amikor magához tér. Minden este eljövök ellenőrizni az állapotát.  
  
– Köszönjük, Hippocrates, hogy ilyen gyorsan itt voltál – mondta Black, aztán kezet fogott a férfivel.  
  
A gyógyító biccentett egyet, majd még hozzátette: – Lehetőleg ne zavarjátok, és csak egyvalaki lehet nála bent, de az sem sokáig.  
  
Azzal elindult a bejárati ajtó felé, miközben fejével intett Perselusnak, hogy kísérje ki. Amikor kiértek a folyosóra, Augustus nekiállt feloldani a zárakat az ajtóról, addig Hippocrates Perselus felé fordult.  
  
– Albus próbálja elsimítani az ügyet, ami a végső csatát illeti – mondta halkan –, szóval egy darabig nem tud eljönni ide a főhadiszállásra. Meghagyta, hogy amíg le nem csendesül a zűrzavar, maradj itt te is. Legalább is addig, amíg Arthurék meg nem érkeznek a minisztériumból.  
  
Perselus erre összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Pedig a megmaradt, még kint kószáló halálfaló elfogásában segíthettem volna… Áh – esett le neki a tantusz – szóval ezért kérdezte a két feltételezett helyet, ahol még bujkálhatnak, mert nyilván odaküldte az aurorokat.  
  
– Igen, ahogy mondod – értett vele egyet a férfi. – Azt szerette volna, hogy te gondoskodj Harry biztonságba helyezéséről, ne más.  
  
– Így már érthető – morogta Perselus, és kezdett beigazolódni a gyanúja, miszerint az igazgató többet tud az érzéseiről, mint azt mutatná neki.  
Hippocrates bólintott.  
  
– Éppen eléggé kivetted már a részed ebből a háborúból, Perselus. Rád fér már a pihenés, egy olyan kemény munka után, mint Harry felkészítése a végső csapásra. – Augustus közben végzett a zárak feloldásával. – Na, megyek, rengeteg dolgom van a Szent Mungóban, holnap mindenképpen visszanézek reggel, és este is.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Perselus, és halkan bezárta utánuk az ajtót.  
  
Visszahelyezte a védővarázslatokat, aztán úgy döntött, eszik pár falatot, majd megpróbál pihenni egy keveset. Szerencsére, mikor visszatért a konyha már közel sem volt olyan forgalmas: mindenki eltűnt a helyiségből. Újabb adag teát vett magához, és leült az üres asztalhoz, amit tanácskozásokra tartottak fent.  
  
Tanácskozásra, hát a jövőben már nemigen lesz rá szükség, ahogy így belegondolt. Egy pár halálfaló elfogásáról, papírügyekről ejthetnek majd még szót.  
Perselus nem sokáig élvezhette a nyugtató csendet, mert nem telt bele pár percbe, és nagy zsivajjal megérkezett a Weasley család. Mi sem hiányzott jobban a lelki békéjéhez, mint egy rakás Weasley, plusz-mínusz egy pár rendtag.  
  
A küszöbön aztán be is fordult egy rózsaszín hajú boszorkány.  
  
– Jó estét, Perselus – mondta csendesen, mosoly nélkül, ahogy Perselus nemigen látta még.  
  
– Neked is – biccentett vissza. – Értesítettek titeket?  
  
A boszorkány válaszul félreállt, és Perselus látta, amint a lépcsőről lesiető Hermione éppen Fredet üdvözli.  
  
– Nem esett bajotok? – kérdezte aggódva a fiatal férfi , amikor Hermione elengedte.  
  
A lány nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Lupin professzor már mondta nektek az előbb, amikor szólt a kandallón keresztül. És valóban nincs baj, Harry csak elkábított minket.  
  
– Ő hogy van?  
  
Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak sóhajtott egyet, mire az ikrek átkarolták két oldalról. Végül csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– A körülményekhez képest egész jól.  
  
Mrs. Weasley intett még Perselusnak, aztán mindannyian felmentek a lépcsőn.  
  
– Azt hiszem, Mordon és Malfoy itt jöttek nem sokkal utánunk, ők is mindjárt megérkeznek – mondta még Tonks, aztán ő is követte őket fel a lépcsőn.  
  
Perselus próbálta legyőzni magában a féltékenységet, amiért mindenki más ismét felmehetett Harryhez, csak ő nem. Majd éjszaka benéz hozzá, mikor már mindannyian aludni térnek. Mikor bele akart kortyolni, fanyalogva jött rá, hogy a teáját hagyta kihűlni. Intett a kezével, és bocsátott rá egy Melegítő bűbájt.  
  
Valóban nem telt el pár perc, megérkezett a két rendtag. Alastor még csak be sem köszönt, már sietett is felfelé a lépcsőn.  
  
Ellenben Lucius nem követte a példáját, hanem meglátta őt, és bejött hozzá a konyhába.  
  
– Áh, Perselus a megmentő – gúnyolódott.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. Lucius felnevetett, aztán kihúzta a széket, és leült rá.  
  
– Ezt nem hagyhattam ki, ne haragudj.  
  
Perselus újabbat kortyolt a csészéjéből, de nem szólt semmit.  
  
– Látom, elég feszültnek tűnsz – állapította meg Lucius, miközben pálcájával intett egy csészéért és teás kancsóért. – Hallottam Albustól, mi történt. Hogy van?  
  
– Ahhoz képest, hogy majdnem megölette magát? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten Perselus, aztán a teájára nézett. – A körülményekhez képest egész jól.  
  
Lucius arisztokratikus mozdulatokkal kortyolt egyet a teából.  
  
– Ritka esetek egyike, mikor a tanítvány nem engedelmeskedik mesterének – mondta nyugodtan –. Ezzel a szívbajt hozza rád. Ahogy így elnézem, olyannyira aggódsz érte, mintha a keresztfiad lenne bajban, nemde?  
  
Perselus elengedte a teáscsészét, és megdörzsölte a szemeit, aztán fáradtan hátradőlt.  
  
– Igen. – Meg sem próbálta tagadni barátja előtt az oly nyilvánvalót, legalábbis ami az aggódást illeti. – Ha magához tér, mindenképpen beszélni fogok a fejével arról, amit tett.  
  
– Ha magához tér – erősítette meg Lucius, aztán megitta a maradék teáját, és felállt. – Na, én megyek is, rengeteg elintéznivalóm van a minisztériumban. – Gonoszul elmosolyodott. – Sok olyan dokumentumot tudok mutatni nekik, amivel egy pár régi ismerősünket rács mögé juttathatjuk.  
  
– Sokszor elgondolkodtam már azon – nézett rá Perselus –, hogy ha nem a mi oldalunkra álltál volna, hogy végződhetett volna a háború.  
  
A férfi kezével hátrasimította szőke haját, miközben felhúzta szemöldökét.  
  
– Nos, Perselus, valóban másként is alakulhatott volna, de megvolt rá a jó okom, hogy így döntöttem – mondta kihívóan. – A családi összetartás… mikor elgondolkodsz rajta, hogy valóban azt a sorsot szánod–e a fiadnak is, mint amiben neked volt részed, sok minden megváltozhat.  
  
– Igen, értem – bólintott Perselus. – Jobb is, hogy a keresztfiamat nem tetted ki annak, ami a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán várt volna rá.  
Lucius összehúzta maga körül a köpenyét, ahogy készülődött a távozáshoz.  
  
– Minden jót, Perselus – biccentett neki –, az elkövetkező napokban valószínűleg benézek még. – A küszöbről még visszafordult. – Albus azt javasolta, hogy kábítsalak el, akkor végre pihennél. Megkímélnél ettől a mozzanattól, és vennéd a fáradságot, hogy felmenj a szállásodra?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd egy villámló tekintet kíséretében felvonult a lépcsőn.  


**oO{~V~}Oo**

  
  
Furcsa volt úgy ébredni, hogy egy puha és meleg takaró vette körül, arról nem is beszélve, mennyire jó érzésnek tűnt, a nemrég tapasztalt fájdalom után. Persze a fáradtság, és a gyengeség igen ismerősek voltak a számára, így nem is erőltette a felkelést, inkább csak körülnézett.  
  
Nem kellett különösebben magánnyomozónak lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, a Siriustól kapott házában van: az oly jellemző, még évek után is érződő dohos szag, és a tipikus régi tapéta is ismerős volt.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
Otthon volt, biztonságban, messze attól a démontól, akit hosszú évek küzdelme után most végre sikerült végleg elintéznie... és igen, Perselus elhozta onnét. Elhozta? Az nem álom volt?  
Emlékezett az aggódó hangra, ami keresztnevén szólította, és ez őszintén szólva igen ritka volt kettejük között.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, alszik még egy keveset, és remélte, álmai szereplője is a tanára lesz...  


**oO{~V~}Oo**

  
  
Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és kikukucskált. Komolyan, mint egy kisgyerek, aki fél, hogy rajtakapják. Kémként töltött évei alatt alaposan kitapasztalta már, hogyan juthat el bárhova úgy, hogy senki ne vegye észre.  
  
Persze az jóval megkönnyítette a dolgot, hogy az a bizonyos cél csak néhány ajtónyira volt. Lopva körülnézett, és miután semmi jelét nem látta annak, hogy bárki is a közelben lett volna, benyitott. Eszébe jutott az is, mi történne, ha azt a bolhás ebet találná a szobában, de szerencsére, nem így volt.  
  
Óvatosan csukta be az ajtót, mint aki attól fél, hogy felébreszti Harryt.  
  
Perselus leült az ágy mellett álló székre, és lélegzetvisszafojtva nézett végig a fiatal férfin.  
  
Harry arca teljes nyugalmat tükrözött, semmi nyoma nem volt annak a fájdalomnak, amit Perselus az elmúlt hónapokban látott rajta.  
  
És Perselus nem bírta megállni. Keze önkéntelenül indult meg Harry kézfejéhez, hogy megfogja azt, és valamennyire enyhítsen az aggodalmán, ami fojtogatta a mellkasát. A fiú keze nem hideg volt, hanem kellemesen meleg.  
  
Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és szinte várta, hogy Harry megszorítsa. De nem így történt. Megesküdött rá, ha felébred a kölyök, az első dolga lesz, hogy rendesen leteremti, amiért felelőtlen volt. Pedig Perselus jól tudta, hogy inkább örülni fog, ha ébren látja… nem még hogy veszekedjen vele.  
  
Sajnos későn hallotta az ajtó csukódását. Csak remélte, ha kinyitja a szemét, nem Blackkel találja magát szemben.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy itt talállak – mondta csendesen Lupin.  
  
Perselus oldalra nézett, miközben lassan elhúzta a kezét. 

– Nem igazán tudtam aludni – vallotta be halkan. Minek állítaná az ellenkezőjét?  
  
– Igen, ahogyan én sem – jött rögtön a válasz.  
  
Lupin odament az ágy végéhez, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Perselus ahogy ránézett, már sejtette, hogy a férfi komoly dolgot akar mondani neki, de még nem sejtette, mi lehet az.  
  
– Nem mondtad meg neki, ugye? – kérdezte.  
  
Perselus értetlen arcot vágott.  
  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz.  
  
– Tudod azt, Perselus. Csak a vak nem látja rajtad.  
  
– Beszélj már világosan! – mondta egy kicsit hangosabban.  
  
Lupin erre még inkább elmosolyodott, és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, Perselus, hogy gondold át a dolgokat, amíg felébred – mondta derűsen.  
  
Azzal a férfi már be is csukta maga után az ajtót. 

Perselus dühösen nézett utána. Nem igazán hitte, hogy van mit újragondolnia, hiszen Harry még diák.  
Talán jobb is, ha most elutazik egy kis időre, hogy megpróbálja kiverni a fejéből a fiút. Igaz, már most tudta, hogy igencsak rosszul fog esni neki, ha visszatérve, kéz a kézben látja majd két fiatalt: Harryt és Ginnyt.  
  
Visszafordult, és mielőtt még távozott volna, utoljára végigsimított Harry kezén. Nem valószínű, hogy Harry eddig bármit is észrevett volna az érzéseiből, hiszen még az okklumenciához sem volt igazán érzéke.  


_Tulajdonképpen ez igaz is volt. Harry éppen csak el tudta rejteni, az érintésétől egyre jobban felforrósodó teste remegését és szíve kalapálását a férfi elől._

  
  
Mihelyst becsukódott az ajtó, hirtelen felült, kezét – amit az imént a férfi fogott –, az arcához érintette, és vágyakozva bámult az ajtóra.  
  
Remegő testtel dőlt vissza az ágyra, legyengült szervezete még mindig tiltakozott a hirtelen mozdulatok ellen.  
  
De amikor lehunyta a szemét, hogy visszapihenjen, rájött, hogy nem csak a gyengeség miatt produkált ilyen tüneteket.


	2. Zárlat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry egy elég idétlen beszélgetést folytat le Perselusszal, aztán, mintha vágyai teljesülnének, nem utazik el...

_Másnap délelőtt a konyhában – miután hősünk mindenkinek teljes valójában bebizonyította, hogy felébredt –, sőt azt is, hogy képes egyedül enni, végre teljes csöndben kanalazhatta az erőlevesét…_

  
Persze a nyugalom nem tartott sokáig. Hiszen a ház olyan volt, mintha mindenki ide és éppen mostanra beszélt volna meg találkozót, egyszerűen nem volt egy perc nyugta sem tőlük. Már szinte rutinosan kapta fel a fejét, hogy szembenézzen a következő érkezővel, és vágjon egy fintort, de nem jött össze.  
  
Helyette teljesen megdermedt, amikor pillantása találkozott egy kissé meglepett, éjsötét tekintettel. Néhány másodperc múlva azonban Perselus visszazökkent szokásos mogorva arckifejezéséhez, mintha Harry nem is látta volna a meglepett, de egyben megkönnyebbült ábrázatát.  
  
– Látom, végre felébredtél – mondta nyugodtan, ahogy közelebb lépkedett denevérszerű öltözékében.  
  
Harry lenézett a levesére, és zavarában kavargatni kezdte, mintha csak túl meleg lenne.   
  
– Igen, ma reggel – válaszolta csendesen, és fújt egyet a levesre.  
  
Piton időközben magához vett valami harapnivalót, aztán leült vele szemben az asztalhoz.  
  
– Potter.  
  
– Igen? – nézett fel Harry.  
  
– Teljesen hidegen nem ér semmit az a leves – mondta felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Egyébiránt beszélnünk kéne egy pár dologról.  
  
Harry még egy kanállal lenyelt a hűlőfélben lévő levesből, aztán eltolta magától.  
  
– Ó, most valami veszekedés lesz mester és tanítványa között arról, hogy mi a tisztelet? – kérdezte unottan.  
  
– Nem – állította Piton. – Most egy kioktatás lesz arról, mi a meggondolatlanság, és a vakmerőség… mert ugye ez jellemezte a viselkedésedet, amikor elkábítottad a barátaidat, és csak úgy elmentél Sötét Nagyurat ölni.  
  
Harry megfogta a tányérját, és úgy döntött, hogy ebből aztán végképp nem kér, inkább itt hagyja a férfit. Már fel is állt, és a mosogató felé indult.  
  
– Azt mondtam, beszélgetni fogunk – jelentette ki Piton zordan, és a kezében már ott volt a pálca.  
  
Harry kezéből kicsusszant a tányér, és a mosogatóban landolt, őt pedig egy láthatatlan erő visszaültette az asztalhoz.  
  
– És hol marad a szabad akarat? – kérdezte dühösen, villámló zöld szemekkel figyelve a férfit, ahogy elégedetten elteszi a pálcáját.  
  
A bájitalmester erre gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá.  
  
– A szabad akarat? Ha már itt tartunk, bocsánatot kértél egyáltalán Miss Grangertől és Mr. Weasleytől? – kérdezte csípősen Piton.  
  
– Igen, az volt az első dolgom – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
Csend.  
  
Legalább öt percig némán néztek egymásra.  
  
– Óh, rendben! – tört ki Harry dühösen. – Bocsánatot kérek, így jó lesz?   
  
Piton erre még jobban felhúzta a szemöldökét.   
  
– Nyilván egy sima bocsánatkérés mindent elintéz, ugyebár? – gúnyolódott, hirtelen felállt, két kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalon. Amennyire csak tudott, közel hajolt hozzá. – Nos, Potter, ezzel egy kicsit túlzásba estél. Ugye tudod, hogy a mester bármivel megbüntetheti a tanítványát, amiért az ellenszegült, és abba az égvilágon senki sem szólhat bele.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Jó, akkor büntess meg!   
  
– Harry…  
  
– Már épp kérdezni akartam, miért hívsz megint Potternek – szólt közbe Harry, de a gyilkos tekintet elhallgattatta.  
  
Perselus mély levegőt vett, és mással folytatta, inkább az előző kitörésre választ adva.   
  
– Nyilván azért gondolkodok büntetésen, mert te nem vagy képes megítélni, mi a helyes döntés, és mi nem!  
  
Erre már Harry is felállt, a széke csattant a padlón, úgy néztek egymással farkasszemet.  
  
– Tehát el vagyok könyvelve egy idiótának, aminek mindig is tartottál?!   
  
– Majdnem meghaltál, az istenért! – kiáltott az arcába Piton. – És még csak el sem köszöntél tőlem! Arra nem gondoltál, mit éreztek volna a barátaid, ha el sem búcsúzol tőlük, és végül meghalsz?!  
  
Harry döbbenten meredt rá. Tanára pedig kissé elsápadt, pedig Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy Piton ennél fehérebb már nem lehet.   
  


_Igen, talán ez lett volna az a pillanat, mikor végre bevallják egymásnak,  
mit érez az egyik a másik iránt.  
De a büszkeség és a gyávaság mindig közbeszól._

  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy bocsánat? – kérdezte csendesen Harry, miközben arra törekedett, hogy ne piruljon el annyira. Hiszen nyilvánvaló volt: az imént derült ki, hogy Piton milyen rettenetesen féltette. Ő maga mondta ki. – Szóval, tényleg ne haragudj.  
  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott egyet, és Harry meglepetésére továbbra is egészen közelről nézte őt. Veszélyesen közelről.  
  
– Nos, ez éppen olyan gyenge bocsánatkérés volt, mint a bájitalaid, amik a labilisságuk miatt felrobbannak – mondta végül hidegen Piton.   
  
Harry tett egy tétova mozdulatot a kezével, mert egyszerűen nem bírta elviselni, hogy Piton ennyire haragszik rá.  
  


_De ha a büszkeség, és a gyávaság nem is szólna már többet közbe…  
…úgy is akad más, aki megteszi._

  
  
  
– Megzavartam valamit? – hallatszott az ajtóból, így Harry hirtelen visszahúzta a kezét, ami már éppen elérte volna férfi karját, hogy magához húzza. Teljesen elszégyellte magát attól a gondolattól, ami az elmúlt percekben átfutott az agyán, és amit meg akart tenni: magához rántani Perselust, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolni… Akarni, nem akarni… a két érzés szörnyű harcot vívott benne egymással.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmit – mondta higgadtan Piton, aztán betolta maga után az asztal alá a székét, és távozni készült.   
  
Lucius meg nemes egyszerűséggel levágott egy kupac pergament az asztalra.  
  
– Még nem jártam a minisztériumban, egyszerűen nem jutottam el odáig – mondta unottan. – De estére azt hiszem, mindnyájan itt leszünk, az utolsó megbeszélésen.  
  
Harry közben lehajolt, és felállította a széket, ami az előző heves mozdulata után a földön kötött ki, majd vissza is ült rá.  
  
– Azon a gyűlésen még én is leszek, aztán feltehetőleg elutazom – közölte hűvösen Piton, ahogy még megállt az ajtóban.  
  
Lucius csodálkozva megfordult.  
  
– Te nem szoktál utazni! Ha igen, akkor is…  
  
– Gondolkozz, Lucius.  
  
A szőke férfi egy pillanatig csendben maradt, aztán halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Ne haragudj, valahogy olyan megszokottnak tűnt, hogy bizonyos erdőkbe utazz, bizonyos hozzávalókat beszerezni. De hogy is felejtettem el? Valóban régóta nem voltál bájitalkonferencián. – Ahogy figyelemmel kísérte a beszélgetést, Harry szemei teljesen elkerekedtek. – A legközelebbi, ha jól tudom, Kaliforniában lesz… és minden valószínűség szerint több hónapokig leszel távol.  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondod – felelte vontatottan Perselus, aztán ott is hagyta őket.  
  
Harry halkan felnyögött, majd leborult az asztalra, magában morgolódva.   
  
– Nem értettem Harry, mit mondasz – hallaszott a feje fölül Lucius hangja.  
  
– Egy idióta vagyok, egy barom! – mondta hangosabban.  
  
– Óh, nos. Érdekes véleménnyel vagy magadról – mondta gúnyosan a férfi. – Este még találkozunk.  
  
A lépések eltávolodtak, Harry pedig egyedül maradt a rémes félelemmel… hozzászokott Piton jelenlétéhez, már egy éve a mindennapjaihoz tartozott. Szörnyű lesz, ha ilyen sokáig nem látja majd. Este talán sikerül lebeszélnie az utazásról… de ahhoz oda kellene állnia elé, és elmondani az érzéseit.   
  
Eltökéltség és bátorság… biztosan sikerülni fog.  
  


_Hát igen, de amikor a Rend tagjainak túlnyomó többsége már távozott,  
Harry ott állt szemben vágyai nettovábbjával, és nem bírta kinyögni mit akar.  
Az eltökéltség megvolt, de a bátorság hiányzott._

  
  
  
– Ez… minden… mondanivalód… Harry? – kérdezte újra Piton tagoltan, mintha egy kisgyerektől érdeklődné meg a dolgokat.  
  
– Hát…  
  
– Tartalmas.  
  
– Tudod, ha nem gúnyolódnál rajtam egyfolytában, talán még ki is tudnám nyögni! – csattant fel Harry.  
  
Sirius közben az előszobában állt, és igen gyilkos tekintettel méregette őket, mintha csak azt lesné, mikor kellene megátkozni Pitont. Harry szeme újra visszavándorolt Perselusra, aki immáron összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Kapsz még néhány percet, aztán megyek.  
  
Harry lassan nyelt egyet, hogy végre tényleg kibökje, amit akart.   
  
– Szeretném tudni, hogy amit… amit Lucius… mondott – hebegte zavartan –, mármint hogy, tudod délelőtt… az a bájitalkonferencia… tényleg hónapokig is eltarthat?   
  
Piton ezen teljesen elcsodálkozott.  
  
– Nem csoda, hogy mindig olyan rossz vagy bájitaltanból – mondta kioktatóan –, hiszen alapvető dolog, hogy tudd, mikor milyen nemzetközi konferenciákat tartanak, és azok mekkora időtartamot ölelnek fel.   
  
– Tényleg nem tudom!  
  
– Igen, valóban annyi – felelt Piton. – Ha visszatértem, majd beszélünk.  
  
Harry csak bámult.   
  
– De te nem szoktál elutazni… – értetlenkedett  
  
– Valóban, de itt az ideje egy kis változatosságnak – azzal se szó, se beszéd, otthagyta őt.  
  
Harry fel tudott volna robbanni mérgében, ahogyan a távozó tanára után nézett. Nagyon idegesítette ez a hideg viselkedés a részéről. Tisztára olyan volt a helyzet, mintha az elmúlt egy év meg sem történt volna. Tekintettel erre a teljesen értelmetlen beszélgetésre, felment a szobájába, és lekuporodott az ágyára. Felhúzta a térdeit, miközben próbálta magát azzal vigasztalni, hogy Perselus a gyűlésig legalább nem megy sehova.  
  
Aztán… hónapokra is eltűnhet. Nem sokat értett a dologhoz, de abban biztos volt, hogy neki nagyon rosszul fog esni. Órákon keresztül ücsörgött az ágyán, hogy aztán teljesen kedvtelenül menjen le a gyűlésre. Még csak Dumbledore sem lesz ott, egyáltalán mi a fenének kellett akkor a többieket összecsődíteni?  
  
Amikor a küszöbnél megállt, már tudta, hogy irtózatosan unalmas órák várnak majd rá. Az egyedüli pozitív tényező, az asztal túl végén ülő sötét alak volt, és Harry most már bánta, hogy nem érkezett elsőnek, mert akkor talán lett volna esélye Perselus mellé ülni.  
  
Valahogy az egész gyűlés témájából nem fogott fel semmit, annyira elkeserítették az elkövetkezendőek. Vágyott volna vissza Roxfortba is, de már az sem volt a régi. – Harry… figyelsz egyáltalán?   
  
Harry a neve említésére felkapta a fejét, és értetlenül bámult Lupin arcába.  
  
– Ig… nem – vallotta be végül. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Ha esetleg nem éreznéd jól magad…  
  
– Jól vagyok! – vágta rá Harry, immár ezredjére a nap folyamán. – Csak nem figyeltem.  
  
Remus csípőre tette a kezét.  
  
– Hát azt látom. Csupán meg szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy mikor óhajtod elhagyni a főhadiszállást.  
  
Harry erre unott képet vágott.   
  
– Tudod jól, Remus, hogy nem fogom azért kitenni a lábam, hogy mindenki körülugráljon. Őszintén szólva nem is akarom tudni, hány oldalon keresztül ömlengenek rólam az újságok.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Remus. – Megértem, hogy nem vágysz el innét. De így megint sok óráról fogsz lemaradni, nem lesz időd mind bepótolni.  
  
– Nem szeretnék még egy ideig Roxfortba menni – makacskodott Harry. – Ha megkérlek rá, akkor elhozod nekem a tananyagot ugye?  
  
Lupin egy darabig nézte őt, aztán megadóan bólintott.  
  
– Rendben, de figyelni fogok rá, hogy ne mulassz sokat.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, ahogy Perselus felé nézett.   
  
– Túl van tárgyalva – egyezett bele Harry, és hátradőlt a széken, ahogy Remus újra a hátramaradt intéznivalókat ismertette.  
  
Harry persze egyáltalán nem figyelt oda, és ahogy olykor lopva Perselus felé nézett, úgy tűnt neki, a férfi sem igazán van itt lélekben. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy többször is felé pillant. Vajon ennyire aggódik miatta? Jó kérdés. Aggódás ide, vagy oda, valóban kissé kimerültnek érezte magát. Pedig mióta magához tért, még egyáltalán nem is varázsolt.   
  
A gyűlés végén elsőként ment ki a teremből, hogy felmenjen lepihenni. Nem akart ott lenni, amikor Piton minden köszönés nélkül távozik, hogy aztán jó ideig ne is láthassa viszont. Ron és Hermione már délután elmentek a többséggel. A további beszélgetést már meg sem próbálta, a reggeli is csupán hülyeségbe torkollott. Már a lépcsőkanyarban járt, amikor meghallotta Sirius hangját, aki a távozókat kísérte ki éppen.   
  
– Nem lehet kinyitni és kész. Komolyan mondom.  
  
Harry kíváncsian nézett le a lépcsőről. Lupin csatlakozott Perselushoz, és az ajtóhoz siettek. Lucius sem maradt le sokkal.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nem lehet kinyitni? – kérdezte Lucius, aztán ciccegve megrázta a fejét, és méltóságteljesen előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Majd én.  
  
Varázslatai nyomán sem történt az égvilágon semmi. Ennek hatására Siriusból persze először egy elfojtott kuncogás, aztán harsány nevetés tört ki. Miután mindenki rosszallóan nézett rá, elhallgatott.  
  
– Bocs.  
  
– Még mindig a kezemben van a pálcám, Black.  
  
Lupin, aki eddig az ajtót vizsgálta, visszafordult a többiekhez.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem megyünk innét sehova egy jó darabig.  
  
– Nem tudtam még, mi hiányzik – sziszegte Lucius.  
  
Harry sem mozdult, valahogy nem is akart. Titkon örült ennek a hirtelen jött problémának. Habár ezzel kapcsolatban szörnyű gyanúja támadt.   
  
Közben Tonks is megérkezett.  
  
– Nem megyünk sehova? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Mi lesz a finom vacsorával, ami Mollyéknál vár minket?  
  
– Nem a vacsora a legfontosabb most… – kezdte Lucius, aztán félbehagyta a mondatot, ahogy meglátta Harryt a lépcső tetejénél. – Esetleg nem segítene a fiatalúr?   
  
Harry erre lesétált hozzájuk, aztán megállt az ajtó előtt. Vetett egy pillantást rájuk, aztán felemelte a pálcáját:  
  
– _Alohomora!_  
  
A mágikus zárak egyáltalán nem mozdultak, de Harry érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. Mintha valamiféle hatalmasabb erőt érzett volna körülöttük, ami fogva tartotta őket. És az az erő túlontúl ismerős volt számára. Ellépett az ajtótól, ahogy hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.  
  
– Nem tudok – mondta –, még túl gyenge vagyok bármilyen varázslathoz.  
  
Ez igaz is volt. Ennek az oka azonban az volt, hogy úgy tűnt, nagyon is elvégzett már egy varázslatot. Egy olyat, ami előidézte mindezt a házzal kapcsolatban. Jó ég! Ő csinálta volna ezt az egészet?  
  
– Csodáltam is volna, ha tudnál – mondta elgondolkodva Piton, ahogy eltette a pálcáját. – Igen erős bűbáj tehet róla, hogy itt rekedtünk.  
  
Harry elsápadva nézett fel rá, ahogy belegondolt a dologba.   
  
– Igen… én is úgy… vélem – nyögte ki, és elfordult.   
  
– Még szerencse, hogy jó pár napra elegendő élelmünk van – vélte Lupin. – Azt javaslom, térjünk nyugovóra, holnapra pedig kitaláljuk, mit kezdhetünk a problémával.   
  
Lucius ingerülten hátrafésülte a haját.  
  
– Nem tudunk kommunikálni valahogy a kandallón keresztül?  
  
– Arra nem gondoltál, hogy a varázslat a kandallóhasználatot is gátolhatja?– válaszolt rögtön Sirius, és elment Malfoy előtt, vissza a konyhába. – Ha nem haragszotok, keresek valami ennivalót… nem csatlakozol Holdsáp?   
  
– De, természetesen.  
  
Lucius erre sértődötten elrakta a pálcáját, aztán mit sem törődve Harryvel és Perselusszal, felrobogott a lépcsőn. Amikor aztán ketten maradtak, Harrynek is sürgős mehetnékje támadt, de egy kar visszahúzta.  
  
– Nincs valami ötleted, mi az, ami fogva tart minket? – kérdezte Piton, és az ajtó felé intett.  
  
Harry is az ajtóra nézett. Most mi a jó fenét mondjon? Azért nem egészen biztos, hogy ő volt.   
  
– Nem, semmi sem jut eszembe – mondta halkan.  
  
– Ez így nem lesz jó – felelte a száját elhúzva Piton. – Lefoglaltam a helyet a konferencián, erre nem jelenek meg. Érdekes lesz kimagyarázni magam… feltéve, ha egyszer elszabadulok innét.  
  
– Végül is, annyira nem is olyan fontos az a konferencia – csúszott ki Harry száján a nagy hülyeség. – Mármint… úgy értem, hogy… máskor is van ilyen…  
  
Piton dühösen fordult vissza felé.  
  
– Csakhogy én éppen most tudnék elmenni, legközelebb nem valószínű, hogy találnék megfelelő helyettest az óráim megtartásához.   
  
– Óh, értem… tényleg megyek – mondta hirtelen Harry. – Még nem igazán érzem jól magam.  
  
A férfi összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálgatta az arcát.  
  
– Valóban elég sápadtnak tűnsz, nem ártana nyugovóra térned.   
  
Azzal ott is hagyta őt.  
  
Harry kábultan bámult utána. Mint két vadidegen. Mi a fene történhetett a férfivel? Egyáltalán mi történt köztük?


	3. Vallatás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus a bezártságot kihasználva kitalál egy módszert, amivel rájöhet, Harry hogyan érez iránta...

Perselus, miután valamennyire lehiggadt a „se ki, se be” szituációtól, összeszedte a pizsamáját, magához vette a törülközőjét, és elindult fürdeni.  
  
Kilépett a folyosóra, senki sem volt a közelben – biztos próbálkoznak az ajtó kinyitásával, bár véleménye szerint hiába, mert úgy sem fog sikerülni. Néhány métert kellett csak megtennie a fürdőszobáig.   
Amikor bezárta maga után az ajtót, csodálkozva észlelte, hogy meleg pára van odabent, és amikor megfordult…  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Potter! – Harry épp akkor lépett ki a zuhanyzóból, a dereka köré csavart, egy szál törölközőben.   
  
Harry először elsápadt, aztán hirtelen elvörösödött, ahogyan szorosan maga köré fogta a mostanra már eléggé átvizesedett textildarabot, attól tartva, hogy egy óvatlan mozdulattól leesik.  
  
– Ne haragudj, elfelejtettem bezárni.  
  
– Azt látom! – dühöngött Perselus, és az ötlet, hogy távol tartja magát Harrytől, alapjaiban ingott meg.  
  
Sőt, attól, hogy a fiú nem indult el egyből kifelé, meg pláne erősen vissza kellett fognia magát. Lopva végignézett Harry testén, élvezettel figyelve, ahogy bőrén vízcseppek szánkáznak, követve karcsú alakját, bejárva mellkasát, izmos hasfalát. Csak hogy egy másodperccel később erőszakkal elszakítsa róla a tekintetét.  
  
– Nem akarsz távozni? – kérdezte indulatosan Perselus.  
  
– De… de – motyogta Harry, és gyorsan kisietett a fürdőből.  
  
Amikor becsukta maga után az ajtót, hallotta, hogy aktiválódik egy Záró bűbáj. Ettől függetlenül nem sietett a saját szobája felé. Fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta, hátha hall valamit. Mit meg nem adna érte, ha ő is ott lehetne mellette… miközben fürdik.  
  
De Perselus most is olyan mogorva és indulatos volt vele szemben. Harry elkeseredetten vonult vissza a szobájába, és úgy döntött, nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot.  
  


_Ha tehet arról, hogy lezárult az egész ház, akkor tenni is fog érte,_  
hogy a fogva tartott vágyai tárgyát ne engedje el…  
… és megpróbál rájönni, vajon a férfi egyáltalán érez–e valamit iránta.  
Mindez csak akarat kérdése 

  
  
  
Persze a dolog nem volt olyan roppant egyszerű, hiszen Perselus leginkább bezárkózott a laborba bájitalfőzésre hivatkozva. A legtöbbször csak véletlenül futott vele össze, lényegében alig-alig találkoztak.  
  
Egy idő után valahogy Luciusék társaságából is elege lett, Siriusszal és Remusszal egyetemben. Felpakolta hát vacsoráját egy tálcára, hogy nyugodtan megehesse fent a szobájában.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen, ha azt nézzük, Caramelnek abszolúte nem lesz esélye a következő választásokon… sőt, ha jobban belegondolok, talán még én is kapnék szavazatot – mondta lelkesen Lucius, miközben a többiek elborzadva hallgatták.  
  
Lupin úgy tett, mint aki nem is hallja, csak csendben étkezett, ellenben Sirius már robbanni készült. Talán neki is jót tett volna, ha elvonul, de furcsa módon mindig Remus társaságát kereste.  
  
– Harry, te nem maradsz? – kérdezte reménykedve Sirius.  
  
– Nem, inkább felviszem a kaját, egy kicsit még mindig fáradt vagyok – füllentette Harry, épp elege volt már a hasonló jellegű vitákból.   
  
– Nem baj Potter, majd legközelebb jobban beavatlak a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium titkaiba – szólt oda Lucius.   
  
Harry otthagyta őket, de még visszanézett a lépcső aljából.  
  
– Inkább kihagynám – morogta, miközben hátrálva fellépett két lépcsőfokot Hirtelen azonban valami keménybe ütközött, mire elejtette a tálcáját, mögötte nagy csörömpölés jelezte, hogy valamit sikeresen ripityára tört ott is.  
  
Felszisszenve rántotta el a kezét, amikor valami éles megvágta, de ezzel el is vesztette az egyensúlyát. Egy erős kéz ragadta meg, hogy ne dőljön le a lépcsőn figyelmetlensége miatt.  
  
– Potter, az ég szerelmére! – szólt rá Piton. – Mi a fenét művelsz?  
  
– Nem figyeltem, bocsánat – szabadkozott, miközben lenézett a lábaik előtt lévő romokra.  
  
– Hát ez ragyogó volt, Harry – mondta vontatottan Piton, amikor ő is felmérte a kárt. – Nem is egy ritka főzet volt köztük.  
  
Harry szomorúan felnézett, és igyekezett bűnbánó arcot vágni. Legfőképp ártatlant.  
  
– Ha segítek megfőzni őket, megbocsátasz?  
  
Piton erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
Pálcáját előhúzta, hogy feltakarítsa a romokat. Miután eltűntette a bájitalok maradványait, szórt egy Reparót a törött fiolákra. Felemelte a tálcát, a másik kezével pedig rálebegtette az üvegcséket.   
  
Harry unottan szedte fel a saját tálcáját, és úgy döntött, ő ugyan nem megy vissza a konyhába újabb adagért, inkább éhen marad. Mivel Piton sem volt hajlandó többet hozzá szólni, ezért elindult mellette fel a lépcsőn.  
  
– Harry, leszel szíves tiszteleted tenni a szobámban – hallotta a háta mögött a közeledő férfit.  
  
Harry erre döbbenten megpördült a tengelye körül.  
  
– Miért?   
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem vetted észre, hogy megsérültél?  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett le a kezére, csak hogy meglássa a bal kézfején a vágást, amit egy törött üveg ejthetett. Tompán sajgott, de ő azt elkönyvelte egy kis zúzódásnak. Perselus lemondóan megrázta a fejét, aztán már ment is felfelé a lépcsőn. Harry követte a szobájáig, ahol aztán megtámaszkodott tanára íróasztalán.  
  
Mindig vágyott rá, hogy ebben a szobában végre másra is sor kerüljön a harci taktikákon és háborúra vonatkozó tervek kidolgozásán kívül. De sosem jött el az ideje, mint ahogy nem is fog soha. Talán az érzései az arcára is kiülhettek, mert az aggodalmas, csendes hang, amit hallott, nehezére esett elhinni, hogy Perselustól származott.   
  
– Jól vagy?   
  
Harry felnézett és tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, akinek a kezében ott volt a fertőtlenítő főzet és egy tiszta rongy.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi baj.  
  
– Értem – mondta Perselus, amikor a fiú keze után nyúlt.   
  
Harry csendesen figyelte, ahogy a férfi ellátja a vágást, aztán begyógyítja a sebet, de csak nem mozdult el előle, hanem továbbra is figyelte őt.  
  
– Ismerlek már – gúnyolódott Piton szokásos stílusában. – Ki volt a mestered, aki egy évig tanított az okklumenciára? Szerinted nem ismerem fel, ha valami bánt?  
  
Harry erre ökölbe szorította a kezét, és próbált úrrá lenni a dühén, ami kezdett felülkerekedni rajta. A férfinek feltűnt, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, akkor miért nem veszi a fáradtságot, és gondol bele, mi lehet az?  
  
– Az égvilágon semmi! – csattant fel, és elrugaszkodott az asztaltól. Az ajtóból még visszafordult. – Ha valóban figyelnél az apró jelekre, akkor egy év alatt rájöhettél volna, mi nem stimmel! Menj csak el az idióta konferenciádra, és ne foglalkozz… mással.  
  
Azzal otthagyta a férfit, és elsietett a könyvtárba, hogy lehiggadjon. A házat körülvevő varázslatok egyáltalán nem szűntek meg, ami sejtése szerint azt jelentette, hogy a lelke mélyén most sem engedné el a férfit. Egyelőre csatázott a saját, és a férfi akaratával is.   
  
De hogy lehet valaki ilyen vak? – dühöngött magában Harry.  
  


_Tulajdonképpen Perselus nem volt olyan vak, csak másra számított Harryt illetően.  
A zárt ajtóra bámult, mikor hirtelen lámpát gyújtottak az agyában._

  
  
  
Ez a semmilyen beszélgetés is arra utalt, hogy mennyire megbántotta a fiút. Hol vannak már azok a komoly beszélgetések, ami közte és Harry közt folyt szinte minden nap? Persleusnak még az az őrült ötlet is megfordult a fejében, hogy milyen jó lenne, ha a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérne egy újabb évre, és minden a régi lenne.   
  
Persze ezúttal a fiút bezárná a lakosztályába, és ki sem engedné onnan, amíg más ki nem tekerné a nyakát annak a démonnak.  
  
Perselus még hosszasan töprengett azon az estén a kandalló előtt, a tűzbe nézve.   
  
Látta Harry arcán a kétségbeesést… Merlin szerelmére, a fiú azt akarta, hogy ne menjen el arra a konferenciára. Hanem maradjon ott a közelében.  
  
Őrült tervek kezdtek el szövődni Perselus fejében, ahogyan nézte a tűz fényét a whiskys poharán keresztül. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Harryt megkörnyékezze Ginny, vagy bárki más.   


**oO{~V~}Oo**

  
  
Egy nappal később, szépen kivárta a megfelelő alkalmat: Harry lement vacsorázni imádott vérfarkasával. Perselusnak sem kellett több, gyorsan besietett a fiú szobájába.  
  
Halkan becsukta az ajtót, és gondolkozott, hogy egyáltalán mi a jó fenét kereshetne, ami Harry szerelmi életére utalhat. Rettegett attól a gondolattól, hogy talál egy fényképet Ginnyről, vagy valamelyik régi évfolyamtársáról.  
  
Bekukkantott a szekrényekbe, de nem talált semmi különöset. Csalódottan fordult meg, tekintete az ágyra vándorolt, és eszébe jutott valami. Odasietett, leguggolt az ágy előtt, és benézett alá. Hát persze. Szinte minden fiú az ágya alatt tartja az elnyerni kívánt személyről a fényképeket.  
  
Nem is tévedett, amikor benyúlt a sötét részbe. De amikor a kezei közé akadtak a tárgyak, amiket ott talált, teljesen eltátotta a száját. Nem volt ott semmilyen fénykép, helyette inkább újságok. De nem akármilyen újságok, hanem… – Perselus becsukta a szemét, és újra kinyitotta, hogy valóban azt látja–e, amit – a Playwizard újság számait. Jó párat közülük.   
  
Félve nyitotta ki az egyiket, attól tartva, hogy talán valami undorítót talál benne. Helyette kellemesen csalódott: két oldalt pózoló meztelen, illetve félmeztelen izmos varázsló ácsorgott egy beállított képen. Amikor megpillantották őt, azok, akiknek abszolúte teljesen hiányos volt az öltözékük, sebesen beszaladtak társaik mögé.  
  
Perselus gyorsan be is csapta a lapot, a szíve pedig kalapált az izgalomtól.  
  
Harryt ezek szerint valóban a férfiak érdeklik… valamilyen szinten. Már csak azt kéne kideríteni, vajon ő iránta milyen érzéseket táplálhat. Mert ha így visszagondol, a jelek többsége eléggé árulkodó.  
  


_Perselusnak ezek után megszületett a terve._  
Egy ördögi terve, amit elhatározott, hogy véghez visz.  
Nem kellett hozzá más, csak a megfelelő időpont, egy adag Veritafactum bájital, és a megfelelő alany.

  
  
  
És valóban, a konyhában csak Harry tartózkodott. Könnyű préda – gondolta magában Perselus.  
  
A fiú éppen a félig teli tányérjában turkált villájával, nem tűnt igazán éhesnek. Amikor Perselus belépett, kíváncsian felnézett.  
  
– Reméltem, hogy lejössz még vacsorázni – mondta lelkesen, attól független, hogy nem tűnt olyan jókedvűnek.   
  
Perselus halványan rámosolygott, és felmutatta a Mézbort, amit magával hozott. Harry viszonozta a gesztust, ami árulkodó jel volt. Vajon hogy–hogy nem vette eddig észre ezeket a jeleket? Leült elé az asztalhoz, miközben pálcájával a konyhaszekrény felé intett.  
  
– Mit ünnepelünk? – egyenesedett fel Harry ültében, miközben gyanakvó tekintettel figyelte őt.  
  
– Semmi különöset, ez egyszerűen afféle… búcsúital – mondta végül Perselus, habár ennek nem sok értelme volt.  
  
Harry mosolya rögtön tovatűnt.  
  
– A bájitalkonferencia, amire el akartál menni – mondta halkan.   
  
Perselus gyanakodva figyelte a fiút… olyan, mintha magát hibáztatná. Már megbánta, hogy ilyen idióta indokkal jött iszogatni.   
  
– Ha a héten még feloldódik ez az erős varázslat, akkor mindenképpen elmegyek az utolsó napokra. – Tulajdonképpen, ahogy ezt egyre többször ismételgette magában, rájött: valójában nem is akar elmenni, most hogy felismerte végre, van esélye Harrynél. Aki már megint olyan különösen néz rá.   
  
– Értem – mondta egy kicsit több lelkesedéssel a fiú. Aztán felállt, és elrakta a maradék ételt , amit a pálcájával is ugyanúgy megtehetett volna.   
  
Perselusnak ez egy remek alkalom volt tervének megvalósítására: elővette belső zsebéből a bájitalt, és csepegtetett egy keveset Harry mézborába. A fiú egy pillanattal később már vissza is ült a helyére. A felállás talán arra volt jó, hogy elrejtse az érzéseit.   
  
Nos, nemsokára kiderül.  
  
Perselus felemelte a poharát, mire Harry is ugyanígy tett.  
  
– Egészségedre!  
  
Harry biccentett egyet, és belekortyolt az italába, majd rámosolygott a férfire.   
  
– Igazán ízletes, köszönöm.  
  
– Szívesen – válaszolt Perselus és elégedetten elvigyorodott.  
  
A bájital már öt perc után eléri a kívánt hatást, így a bájitalok mestere hátradőlt székén, és izgatottan figyelte, amint a fiú kiüríti serlegét.   
  
Veritafactum Subditus… majdnem olyan, mint a Veritaserum. A delikvens hirtelen nagyon igyekvő lesz bizonyos cselekedetek elvégzésében. Egy tökéletes vallatóeszköz, arra hogy rájöjjön, vajon a fiú mit érezhet iránta. Perselus nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye fel az első kérdést.  
  
– Feljössz velem a szobámba?  
  
Harry csillogó szemekkel, kissé döbbenten meredt rá, mint aki azt hiszi, rosszul hallotta, amit mond. A bájital mellékhatása, hogy az illető a lerészegedés tüneteit mutatja. Tehát, másnap a fiú semmire sem fog emlékezni, és ezt azért valahol mélyen Perselus nagyon bánta.  
  
Gyorsan felállt, és odasietett az imbolygó Harryhez, még mielőtt az eldőlt volna.   
  
– Persze, hogy fel… akarok veled menni! – nyöszörögte Harry kótyagosan.  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, mert nem gondolta, hogy a fiú ennyire lelkes lesz. Nem szólt semmit, hanem felkísérte a szobájába, ami elég nagy munkát igényelt, bármennyire is könnyű volt a fiú. Amikor Harry szobája mellett haladtak el, Piton egy pillanatra lelassított és a fiú felé fordult:  
  
– Biztos be akarsz jönni velem? – tette fel újra a kérdést.  
  
– I’gen.  
  
Perselus egyik kezével Harry karját fogta, a másikkal pedig kinyitotta az ajtót, és betessékelte őt. Amikor le akarta ültetni az ágya szélére, nem ütközött semmiféle ellenállásba.  
  
Csodálkozva nézett a homályos tekintetű fiúra.  
  
– Nem akarsz elengedni?   
  
– Nem, nem akarlak! – jött rögtön a válasz, és még jobban a férfibe kapaszkodott.  
  
Perselus végül feltette az ominózus kérdést:   
  
– Nem szeretnéd, hogy elutazzak, ugye?  
  
Harry bólintott, és egy pillanatra összeszorította a szemét, nyilvánvalóan szédült.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy elmenj… azt akarom, hogy itt maradj mellettem… – motyogta. – Velem mindig…  
  
Érezte, hogy a fiatal férfi két kezével erősen kapaszkodik belé, ezzel bizonyítva ragaszkodását. Perselus hirtelen késztetést érzett arra, hogy most rögtön leteperje az ágyára, és elvegye mindazt, amit eddig nem kapott meg. Akarta Harryt minden porcikájával… de még nem lehetett. Nem, amíg nem bizonyosodott meg róla teljesen.  
  
– Meg akarsz érinteni, csókolni? – kérdezte.  
  
De válasz már nem érkezett, mert Harryben dolgozott a bájital, és lecsapott Perselus szájára, aki el sem hitte, hogy amit érez, az valóság. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy minél alaposabban átélhesse, ahogy egyre jobban belemerülnek a csókban, miközben próbált nem tudomást venni a bájital ízéről és illatáról, amit a fiú leheletében érezhetett.   
  
Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire Harry elengedte őt, és azt hitte ennyi volt. Ám a fiatal férfi mohón kigombolta az ingét, és kezével végigsimított a férfi nyakán, amibe Perselus teljesen beleborzongott.  
  
– Igen akarlak… – suttogta Harry a fülébe, és újra végigcirógatta az ujjával. – Meg akarlak érinteni… és meg akarlak… – Perselus lehunyta a szemét, amikor Harry a nyakát lágyan csókolgatni kezdte. – És meg akarlak csókolni.  
  
Perselusnak most már nagyon vissza kellett tartania magát. Összeszorította a szemét, és arra gondolt, hogy ez így nem helyes. Harry holnap reggel fel fog ébredni, és semmire sem fog emlékezni. Nem szabad kihasználnia a fiút. Harry valószínűleg azért nem tette meg az első lépést, mert tartott attól, hogy ő hogy fogadná. De ez a helyzet változni fog.  
  
Perselus egy halk sóhajjal megragadta Harryt, és eltolta magától.  
  
– Gyere, bekísérlek a szobádba, nagyon fáradt lehetsz – mondta neki.  
  
Harry olyan képet vágott, mint akitől elvették a játékát.  
  
– Ugye velem jössz?  
  
– Ha szeretnéd...   
  
– De mennyire, hogy szeretném!  
  
Perselus erre morgott egyet, és némi taszigálás után áttessékelte a fiút a saját szobájába. Harry magával akarta húzni őt az ágyába, de a férfi erősebb volt.   
  


_Viszont abban is biztos volt, ha tüstént nem megy ki a szobából, valami igen visszafordíthatatlant fog művelni.  
Így ott hagyta a már szuszogó Harryt az ágyon, és gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót._

 


	4. Beismerés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet befejező része, amiben Harry és Piton immáron nem titkolják szándékukat...

Másnap Harry azt hitte, hogy egy tucat troll játszott a fejével. A halántékát dörzsölve mászott ki az ágyából, és teljesen elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy ruhástul feküdt le aludni.  
  
Letusolt, aztán úgy döntött ideje lenne lemenni, és megnézni mi a helyzet, bár kétsége sem volt affelől, hogy semmi sem változott.  
  
Hogy változott volna? Hiszen ha a varázs megtörik, Piton elmegy. És ő azt nem akarja.   
  
Leérve azt hitte, szétrobban a feje attól a hangzavartól, ami a nappaliban várta: Piton és Sirius veszekedtek. Kezét a halántékára szorította, mintha azzal segítene a helyzeten. Csodálkozására Piton rögtön elhallgatott, mikor meglátta őt.  
  
Harry a legalsó lépcsőfokon megállt, és úgy meredt rájuk.  
  
– Miért kell ilyen korán reggel hangoskodni?  
  
Sirius erre egészen ledöbbent.   
  
– Korán? – kérdezett vissza. – Már éppen azon voltam, hogy megyek, felébresztelek, mert nagyon sokáig aludtál. – Csípőre tette mindkét kezét. – Sőt, jobbat mondok. Tegnap láttam, amint Piton visz fel a lépcsőn, mert nem voltál túl jó állapotban.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Harry, Piton arcát fürkészve, válaszra várva.   


_A válaszra, amit nem lehet a zárkózott arcról leolvasni.  
Az okklumencia pedig ilyen messziről nem világít rá az igazságra._

  
  
  
A bájitalmester egy kicsit előbbre lépett.  
  
– Épp kérdezni akartam tőled, Black – mondta fenyegető hangon –, hogy ha láttál minket, akkor miért nem akadályoztad meg, hogy Harryt az ágyába kísérjem?  
  
Harry szinte érezte, ahogy lángol a feje, de szerencsére a jelenlévők ezt nem vették észre. Piton kísérte az ágyba? Jézus. Nagyon sokat ihatott, ha erre sem emlékszik.  
  
– Talán azért – sziszegte Sirius –, mert Remus nem engedte, hogy kimenjek.  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Hogy mik vannak!  
  
– Ne gúnyolódj velem, Piton! – azzal megragadta a karját, amit a férfi gyilkos tekintettel rázott le, és már nyúlt is a pálcája után.  
  
Harry – amennyire másnapossága engedte –, gyorsan kettőjük közé lépett, és eltolta őket egymástól.  
  
– Emiatt a semmiség miatt esnétek egymásnak? – kérdezte dühösen Harry.  
  
– Semmiség? – kérdezett vissza Sirius felháborodottan. – Az oda–vissza tükrömet is elrejtette, nehogy már véletlenül segítséget kérjünk valakitől!   
  
– Nyilván azért, mert úgy állt a helyzet, hogy a házból mindenki kiköltözik, és Harry sem szeretne itt maradni! – vágott vissza Piton. – Azt a szerencsétlen tükröt meg elraktam a többi olyan holmi közé, amikre úgy véltem, nem lesz szükség.  
  
– Ha már a következményeknél tartunk – folytatta tovább Sirius –, nem sokára telihold lesz!  
  
Harry, keresztapjával ellentétben, valóban nem gondolt erre.  
  
– De arra ott van a pince – szólt közbe.   
  
Sirius erre csak hápogni tudott.  
  
– Te még véded?  
  
– Sirius, hagyjuk már! – szólt rá keresztapjára, aztán Pitonhoz fordult. – Kérlek, gyere fel velem, valamit meg kell beszélnem veled… és a tanácsodat szeretném kérni.  
  
– A szobájába mész?! – kérdezte felháborodottan Sirius, mire Harry, az arckifejezését látva gyorsan korrigált.  
  
– Nem, nem oda, hanem a… könyvtárba.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét, miközben Harry arcát tanulmányozta.   
  
– Miről lenne szó?  
  
Harry megremegett a szúrós pillantástól.   
  
– A ház lezárásáról lenne… ötletem – vallotta be végül.  
  
Sirus hol egyikükre, hol a másikukra nézett.  
  
– És azt nem lehet előttem elmondani, hátha tudok segíteni?  
  
– Nem, mert ez… bonyolult – pirult el Harry.   
  
Piton közben megmozdult, így Harry kihasználta Sirius szótlanságát, és előresietett. Megállt a könyvtárban lévő kandalló előtt, és próbálta magát felkészíteni arra, hogy végre kibökje, hogy ő tehet a dologról. Egyúttal ki is derül, hogy vajon Piton akarja-e őt, vagy sem.   
  
A férfi is megérkezett. Halkan becsukta az ajtót, majd várakozva a fiúra pillantott.  
  
Harry csak állt, miközben próbálta magát szólásra bírni. Piton látva a kínlódását, odament hozzá, és csak figyelte, hogy mikor mondja el, amit akar.   
  
– Én tehetek a ház lezárásáról – nyögte ki végre.   
  
– Hogyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Tudat alatti varázslat, sajnálom – felelte Harry. – Most, viszont hogy megtörtént, már egyáltalán nem bánom – ismerte be aztán halkan.   
  
Perselus közelebb lépett.   
  
– Mi váltotta ki?  
  
– El akartál menni – jelentette ki egyszerűen a fiú, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázott volna.   
  
A férfi nem tűnt annyira meglepettnek, mint amennyire Harry elképzelte.  
  
– És nem akarod megszüntetni, mert akkor én elmennék – morogta Piton.  
  
Harry zavartan lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy nem is tudom feloldani – bökte ki halkan.  
  
Meglepetésére Perselus az álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét, így Harry szembenézett vele.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban elmenni.  
  
– Nem? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és azt hitte, rosszul hall. – De…  
  
– Shh… – mondta Piton gyorsan, majd elengedte a fiú állát, és rátette a mutatóujját Harry szájára. – Ne mondj semmit. Először valóban el akartam menni, mert azt hittem, ha távol tartom magam tőled… úgy idővel minden jobb lesz, de rájöttem mennyire vak voltam, és te valóban szeretted volna, hogy itt legyek a közeledben.  
  
Harry egy kicsit remegő kézzel vette el Perselus kezét.  
  
– Én azt hittem, hogy te végig úgy tekintettél rám , mint egy tanítványra… nem úgy… szóval érted – fejezte be sután a mondatot. – De ha itt is maradsz… akkor sem tudom, hogy kell feloldani a varázslatot… Hiszen nem is tudom valójában, hogyan csináltam…  
  
Piton viszont nem mondott semmit, hanem a háta mögé lépett, és Harry már csak azt vette észre, hogy a karjaiba zárja őt. Lehunyta a szemét, és úgy élvezte a pillanatot, hiszen oly régóta vágyott erre.  
  
Perselus lágyan csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, majd lehúzta válláról a pulóvert, és apró csókokkal borította be a felszabadult bőrt.   
  
– Lazulj csak el – suttogta rekedten, és Harry hallgatott rá.  
  
Nekidőlt a férfi testének, és élvezte a csókokat, amit Perselus adott a vállára, két kezével simogatva őt. Ekkor, amikor tisztában volt Piton szándékaival és érzéseivel, az elméje is kezdett megnyugodni, ami ezt az egész galibát okozta. Tanára valóban akarta őt, de titkon azt is, hogy feloldódjanak a varázslatok. Harry valóban érezte a zsongást a testében, mint amikor varázsolt, de azt rögtön Piton kedvességének titulálta.  
  
Egy erős sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, amikor Piton keze lejjebb csúszott férfiasságára, és ott simogatta. Hallotta, hogy Perselus felszítja a tüzet a kandallóban. A következő percben már arra eszmélt, hogy megfordul, és mohón szedi le férfiről a talárját, amit aztán követett az ing is.  
  
Egy forró, szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze, miközben Perselus lassan leengedte őt a földre. Tanára sürgetően húzta le róla az inget, majd aztán a nadrágot is. Harry lehunyta a szemét, amikor a bájitalok ördöge a nyakától indulva egészen ágyékáig csókokkal hintette be a bőrét. Egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét, összenéztek, és Harry látta szeretője szemében a szenvedélyt.   
  
Lágyan bólintott egyet, és visszahúzta egy csókra. Attól kezdve minden egyes percet az elméjébe vésett, sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire élvezni fogja. Egész lénye áhítozott erre az estére, amikor végre egymáséi lehetnek, és örömet okozhatnak a másiknak.   
  
Harry sóhajtozva adta át magát Perselusnak, mikor ő beléhatolt, egyre mélyebben, és mélyebben, hogy aztán végül mindketten megtapasztalják a gyönyört, ami a fellegekbe repítette őket. Végül Harry ott találta magát a szeretett férfi mellkasán izzadtan, és kielégülten, s onnan figyelte, miként táncol a lángok fénye szeretője hasán.  
  
Szabad kezével odanyúlt, és végighúzta az ujját a sápadt bőrön, amitől Perselus felsóhajtott, Harry pedig felkuncogott.  
  
– Ne haragudj… tudom, hogy csiklandós vagy… – Harry visszagondolt arra, amikor nemrég cirógatta a férfit – de nem bírtam ellenállni.   
  
– Ha már az ellenállásnál tartunk… – tette hozzá Perselus, és fordított a testhelyzetükön, szabad kezével takarót varázsolva magukra, hogy ne csak az alattuk lévő puha szőnyeg melegítse őket.   
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és mohón magához húzta Perselust. Már éppen elmélyültek volna a csókban, amikor egy váratlan hang csendült fel az ajtó mögül.  
  
– Harry, ott vagy? – hallotta Remus hangját.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy a könyvtárba jött Perselusszal – mondta Sirius is.  
  
Piton felült, és az ajtóra nézett, Harry pedig megragadta a takarót, hogy le ne essen szerelméről. Perselus biztosan szórt pár bűbájt az ajtóra, amikor nem figyelt oda, így nem fognak rájuk nyitni.  
  
– Harry, itt vagy?  
  
Perselus intett a fejével, hogy ne szólaljon meg, nem mintha Harrynek szándékában állt volna.  
  
– Úgy tűnik nincs itt – mondta unottan Sirius, és a fiú hallotta, ahogy elindul.  
  
– Ha mégis itt lennél, akkor mondom, hogy akiknek sürgős volt távozniuk, el tudtak menni – mondta ugyanolyan hangosan Remus. – Már nyitva van a főhadiszállás, szabadon járhat be és ki mindenki.  
  
Tehát Harry akarata engedett. Ahogy Perselusé is, hiszen a férfi éppen sokatmondó mosollyal nézett vissza rá.   
  
– Azt mondtad Holdsáp, hogy nincs itt.  
  
– Azért a biztonság kedvéért…  
  
Harry már csak ennyit hallott, majd újra csöndes lett odakint a folyosó.  
  
– Remus tudta, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte suttogva Harry, nem mert hangosabban beszélni.  
  
Most Perselus húzta végig hosszú ujjait Harry még mindig izzadságtól nyirkos mellkasán.  
  
– Lupinnak igen kifinomultak az érzékei, köztük a szaglása is.  
  
– Óh, el is felejtettem.  
  
– Felteszem, nem akart minket zavarni, pláne Black társaságában – magyarázta Perselus.  
  
Harry megelégelte a cirógatást, és felült mindkét lábát Perselus dereka köré fonva, aki szorosan átölelte őt, és maguk köré csavarta a takarót.   
  
– Nem akarom, hogy megfázz – mondta neki halkan.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy ágyékuk összeér, miközben Perselus még inkább magához ölelte.   
  
– Akkor tegyél róla, hogy melegem legyen – suttogta Harry a férfi fülébe.  
  
Válaszul két kéz csúszott le a fenekére, megmarkolva azt, aminek következtében Harry jólesően felsóhajtott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi időt fog tölteni a könyvtárban.  
  


_Harry és Perselus elégedetten figyelték egymás mellett állva,_  
ahogyan az utolsó lakók, éppen elhagyni készültek a házat.  
Persze, hogy elégedetten, hiszen akkor csakis az övék lesz.

  
  
  
Sirius undorodva rángatta magán az előkelő varázslótalárt.  
  
– Jó az, ne húzogasd már – mondta Harry, és odalépett keresztapjához, megigazítva a nyakkendőjét. – És minden rendben lesz.  
  
– Tudom, hogy úgy lesz – bólintott Sirius. – Lucius pálcájának hegye mutat arra a szemét patkányra ezekben a percekben is.  
  
Harry aztán hátralépett, Perselus azonban akkor már nem volt ott, inkább bement a konyhába.   
  
– Biztos, hogy itt akarsz vele maradni… kettesben? – kérdezte gyanakodva Sirius.  
  
– Igen, biztos. Amúgy sem akarom kitenni a lábam a házból – válaszolt Harry. – Utálom azt a dicsfényt, ami körülvesz. Majd ha lenyugodtak a kedélyek...  
  
– De az iskola, Harry – szólt rá keresztapja.  
  
– Az megvár… azt a kis időt, amit most elmulasztottam meg majd bepótolom, ne aggódj már.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Sirius, majd gyorsan megölelte keresztfiát, aztán otthagyta őket.  
  
Lupin maga előtt lebegtetett egy ládát, megállt Harry előtt, hogy ő is elköszönjön.  
  
– Nem bánod…? – kérdezte Harry halkan, Perselusra célozva.  
  
– Én? – kérdezett vissza Lupin értetlenül. – Sosem elleneztem az ilyesmit.  
  
– De Sirius nem tudja…  
  
Lupin átölelte a fiút, és bátorítva megszorította a kezét.  
  
– Ha elmondom neki, akkor használsz majd megint egy ilyen erős varázslatot, mint most, így nem fog nektek esni, helyette kénytelen lesz átgondolni, és belátni, hogy Perselus mellett a helyed.   
  
– Köszönöm, Remus.  
  
Azzal a vérfarkas is távozott, így már csak ők ketten maradtak a házban. Harry a Mr. Weasley féle, újonnan felszerelt mugli zárat próbálgatta, majd kihúzta a kulcsot a zárból. Hiába mondta a férfinek, hogy ez nem old meg semmit, hiszen egy varázslót egy mugli eszköz a legkevésbé sem állít meg.  
  
Harry rögtön szerelme után sietett a konyhába, aki az asztal mellett ácsorgott. Mikor meglátta őt, széttárta a karjait, Harry pedig kulccsal a kezében odaadóan bújt hozzá.   
  
– Ketten maradtunk – jelentette ki vigyorogva.  
  
– Valóban – értett vele egyet a férfi. – Teljesen egyedül. Egyébként gondolkodtam valamin… – Egy sóhaj félbeszakította mondanivalóját, mikor Harry keze az ágyékára csúszott. – Hogy… esetleg…  
  
– Hogy esetleg mi? – kérdezte Harry, és nem hagyta abba odalent a ténykedést.  
  
– Hogy két nap… még mindig van a… konferenciából… és esetleg elmehetnénk – nyögte halkan a férfi, mély sóhajok közepette.  
  
Harry elvette a kezét, és ez hideg zuhanyként érte Perselust.  
  
– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy én szívesen mennék oda?   
  
– Először is… ideadnád a kulcsot, aztán összepakolhatnánk – magyarázta Piton –, tudod milyen nagy hálószobákat adnak ki a mestereknek?   
  
Egy lendítés, majd egy csörömpölés jelezte Harry véleményét. Perselus átnézett a válla felett, hogy lássa, vajon hova eshetett a kulcs. Egy egyszerű begyűjtő bűbájjal összeszedhetné, ha akarná. De nem akarta.  
  
– Eléggé egyértelmű volt a válaszom, ugye? – kérdezte Harry kissé dühösen.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – mondta Perselus lemondóan, aztán megmozdult.  
  
Harry hirtelen már csak azt érezte, hogy megszabadítják a nadrágjától, és Perselus felülteti az asztalra. Forró csókban forrtak össze, miközben mindketten kapkodtak egymás ruhájáért, hogy minél előbb szabadon hozzáférhessenek a másik meztelen bőréhez.   
  
Harry lábait a férfi dereka köré kulcsolta, úgy igazítva magát, hogy Perselus kemény férfiasságát máris a fenekénél érezhesse. Hátravetette a fejét, felkínálva nyakát is a kényeztetésnek, amivel szerelme ajándékozta meg, és tudta, hogy szenvedélyük nem fog itt megállni.  
  


_És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy konyhában sem töltött még el ennyi időt, mint amennyit most fog Perselus jóvoltából…_  
… és nem is főzni fognak.  
A két makacs akarat csatája lezárult.  
  
 **Vége**

****


End file.
